


The journey of Dean and Castiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a (really attractive) stranger on a plane, he couldn't have guessed he'd ever see him again. But he does and that doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The journey of Dean and Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Kate
> 
> This is the first thing I write so I apologise for how stupid it probably is but it will be your everyday fluff with a little angst
> 
> Yes the titles of the chapters are based on MCR and actually don't have anything to do with the actual chapters
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm mainly doing this to get better at it so help would be lovely
> 
> -Kate

Dean was angry, like really freaking angry. Not just randomly of course but because Sammy made him fly over to his house. How did Sam expect him to survive four hours on a plane? Yeah, that wasn’t going to work. Still here he was, waiting for the fucking plane to just go. The sooner this torture was over the better. What absolutely didn’t help was the attractive stranger sitting next to him who had been giving him weird looks ever since the pilot announced the wind gave them a possibility of crashing. OK, he hadn’t said it like that but he might as well have said it that way. Either way, Dean was scared shitless and pretty sure he wouldn’t survive this. 

He was cramped into his seat and pressed between blue-eyes and a woman who kept giving him angry glares. Behind him was a kid crying because he wasn’t allowed to sit by the window and a girl was playing horrible loud music. Something about how teenagers scared her. Which Dean didn’t give a shit about and he definitely would go crazy if he had to listen to this for four more hours. Sighing he put in his own earphones, praying that Metallica would help him getting trough this hell. 

It didn’t work. They were an hour into it now and Dean had tried everything. From sleeping to just trying not to panic. The kid behind him was still crying and the music had gotten worse. Dean was now sure that he wouldn't survive if this continued. “You appear to be troubled.” “What?” “I said that you seem nervous.”

The Winchester shifted a bit so he could look at blue-eyes. “Yeah, I’m pretty nervous, great job noticing.” He really didn’t feel like a conversation right now. Dean hoped that his answer had made that clear. “I’m Castiel.” Nope, no luck today, of fucking course. “Dean.”

“It’s great to meet you,” and then the guy turned out the be the biggest drama queen ever “, I wish circumstances were different.” Yeah, I wish I wasn’t scared to death. He honestly didn’t know what to answer to that. “Why?” he lamely asked. Because honestly why? 

Castiel answer surprised him to say the least. “Because you are scared and I don’t want you to be.” Dean definitely didn’t know how to say anything to that. “Look dude, it’s really sweet that you care but I really don’t need you to feel sorry for me just because I don’t like flying.” The guy just made him nervous with his weird staring and that kinda cute headtilt he did. 

“Alright.” That ended the conversation and Castiel just looked away. Was that it? Confused Dean sat there, not sure what to do now. But realizing that he was starting to feel scared again. He preferred weird conversations over constantly thinking he was going to die. “Look, I’m sorry I’m being such an ass. Flying just really isn’t my thing.” Blue-eyes was turned to him again. “I forgive you, I understand that it is stressful to fly.” The Winchester grinned. “Thanks, why are you heading to Kansas anyway?” 

And like that a conversation was started. In the next hour Dean learned a lot of things about Castiel, now Cas. His past seemed almost as dark as Dean’s. He had never known his mom and his dad had left when he was 10. Since then his brothers had raised him. Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel. Apparently their parents were really religious which resulted in the weirdass names. Luke was the real trouble maker (what did you expect with a name like that?), Mike was the new dad and Gabe was Cas’ favorite brother. Then there was his sister Anna who had ran of a year after their dad. 

In return Dean told him all about his own past. About how Mary had died and John couldn’t take it. And how he had practically raised Sammy on his own. How proud he was that his little brother was going to marry the woman of his dreams. 

Then turned out that their families lived in the same street. That was so much coincidence that it should be a mistake, but it wasn’t. Castiel promised that they’d meet up at least once, making Dean smile. “That’s going to be freaking awesome, you need to meet Sam. He’s almost as much into books as you are, you could just have nerd conversations while I hang out with your brothers.” Cas gave him a smile. “I would love to meet your family and have “nerd conversations” with your brother.”

The literal air quotes he made were the best shit Dean had ever seen. He almost fell out of his chair laughing. “I don’t understand what is so funny?” That got him into another laughing fit. He only shut up when the woman gave him a glare again. “God Cas, you’re perfect.” 

“Is that a flirtation?” That got Dean to burst out laughing once more. “Consider it as one” he answered throwing Cas a cheesy wink. Now it was time for Cas to let out a short laugh. These two weeks were going to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
